Spontaneity
by ThePineappleThief
Summary: Sometimes life may get in the way of things leaving you with a boring routine. Blaine decides to spice things up a bit


It is May 2025, and Blaine is lying in bed curled next to his husband of 6 years. He loved Kurt of course, without a doubt there was not one day that went by in which he was not thankful to have Kurt in his life. It was just a little... Stale.

Every morning they would wake up, Kurt would begin his morning routines while Blaine got breakfast ready and they would laugh over his bizarre dreams he had inevitably had before heading off together to work. That was the thing about his and Kurt's marriage. It was not boring nor was it miserable, they always laughed together and could find something to talk about. They were best friends. But perhaps life got in the way or they had become too set in habits, but it had eventually occurred to Blaine that they had not had sex in over 6 months.

This thought occurred to Blaine as he lay in bed 3.34 am with his arms curled around Kurt. It had become a point where he didn't associate Kurt with sex. But then again he never thought of anyone else that way either. No one was cheating and no one uncomfortable with discussing Taylor Lautner's abs in detail so why is it that they didn't think of sex with each other.

As Blaine was lying there holding Kurt close, he was struck by how the spring moonlight shone on Kurt's porcelain skin. Blaine remembered this feeling well, how he found it a little harder to swallow and holding his breath as if Kurt would sense his arousal from his ragged breathing. It was just skin after all and not even in explicit sense it was just Kurt's graceful neck. Blaine was reminded of his dream which had caused his cock to stand to attention.

It was a memory really; his favourite memory, when he and Kurt had began their honeymoon. Blaine was eager to go back to the hotel and worship his new husband's body. But Kurt had had other ideas; they had consummated their marriage right there in the calm waves of the ocean. It was sensual and spontaneous but that was always the way they worked best. Spontaneity.

Blaine realised looked over at Kurt's sleeping face, his plump round lips gaped slightly open and his eyelids fluttering slightly. Blaine was about to lean in to steal a kiss from those lips just when Kurt had unconsciously shuffled nearer and therefore grinding his ass against Blaine's erect cock.

Sighing deeply, trying to keep from crying out from the irresistible friction. Blaine leant over to the bedside table on Kurt's side. Kurt whimpered slightly as Blaine pressed against him in attempts to reach the drawer resulting in Blaine's cock to twitch to the delicious and adorable noise. After finding the lube he rolled back over to his side of the bed and watched Kurt wiggle his way further down the bed a little, unconsciously trying to find the warmth of Blaine's body. Blaine smiled at this before reaching into Kurt's pyjama pants and wrapping his fingers around Kurt's soft cock.

Kurt's breathing hitched at this and when Blaine began to stroke slowly Kurt groaned before carefully opening his eyes. Turning onto his back a little and leaning in to Blaine's chest he locked eyes with his horny husband with a questioning stare. Blaine stole a heated kiss then, sweet and loving with a sense of hunger and urgency. Kurt caught on and deepened the kiss licking into Blaine's hot mouth as Blaine's hands worked his dick to its full hardness.

Blaine uncapped the lube and ghosted Kurt's entrance making Kurt gasped into Blaine's mouth. "_Oh_, _Blaine_" Blaine hushed him lovingly as he pulled at Kurt's pants and then his own. Kurt moaned at the feel of Blaine's hard on his lower back and when Blaine reached lower and circled his hole Kurt could have sworn his heart stopped for a second. Kurt twisted his body towards Blaine to get a clear look into his eyes. Blaine seemed to be hesitating and looked uncertain. "is this okay" he whispered to Kurt and Kurt smiled sweetly before placing a kiss to Blaine's palm.

Kurt pressed his back flush to Blaine's chest as Blaine used his left hand to snake under Kurt's undershirt to play with his nipples. Kurt whined at the touch before pushing his ass back insistently on Blaine's right hand over his hole. Blaine taking the hint pushed two fingers into Kurt's tight entrance. They both froze before exhaling forcefully. Kurt was so tight! It really had been a long time.

Placing reassuring kisses and bites along Kurt's neck Blaine carefully pumped his digits into Kurt's quivering entrance. Kurt's eyes welled up at the feel of Blaine inside him again. It felt to good to connect to him once more the addictive burn as Blaine's fingers stretched him out ghosting over his prostate making Kurt desperate for more. "_Now_ Blaine. I'm ready."

"Darling, we've only just started, you can't take me yet." Kurt almost sobbed at the pet name. Those kind of filtered out of their conversations a long time ago.

"No now, Blaine I want to feel it. Just go slowly." Blaine continued to suck at Kurt's neck as he pulled his fingers out of Kurt and rubbed his cock along the stretched hole gaining some more pitiful pleas from his husband. Quickly slicking up, he then began to inch his way inside of Kurt only stopping when he was fully sheathed in Kurt's heat.

They stopped. The reality of their situation hitting them again like it had the first time they were teenagers. Both groaning at the feel of each other, Blaine began to move rocking slowly into Kurt as he lay there in his arms. They had done this a thousand times before yet it had felt like the first. Slightly awkward, a little clumsy and desperate to show each other how they feel.

"Blaine, baby. _Oh God_. _Harder_. I want more"

Blaine picked up his speed clutching desperately at Kurt's shirt, the sweet slicked skin causing it to stick beautifully over his delicate muscles. Kurt felt like his whole body had turned to hot liquid. The sound of wet skin hitting each other as the neared their way to climax. Kurt was helpless he needed his release from this glorious build up but he couldn't help but cling on wanting more. He reluctantly pushed himself up away from Blaine and then with shaking legs he straddled Blaine's hips.

Pulling his own shirt over his head he started to lick his way down Blaine's chest sucking at his nipples and running his hands over Blaine's strong thighs. With little strength he had, he raised himself up before dropping his hips on Blaine's cock. The both moaned at the new position, Blaine gripping onto Kurt's hips before letting him fall back down again. "Oh Fuck , baby you're so- Urhg- deep. Feels so good"

Riding him a bit harder, enjoying the burning in his thighs Kurt bounced on Blaine's cock savouring every grunt, whine and curse that left his husbands mouth. It was moments like this which Kurt craved, he felt that a starved man and was intoxicated from the new level of intimacy Blaine was sharing with him again.

Blaine's head was spinning, he was insane to go so long without seeing Kurt above him his face contorted in orgasmic bliss. Blaine felt the coiling in his lower stomach and his balls began to tighten. The men's eyes locked at the same time sensing they were both so close but wanting to live in this moment forever. Kurt's eyes hazy with pleasurable tears he let go, giving into the fire burning through his veins and blood rushing through his body. As Blaine came into Kurt's willing body he kept his eyes on Kurt's beautiful face, marvelling the ways the light shone bright orange and pink hues over his delicate skin. Blaine felt the love reignite again as he watched the ecstasy dance across Kurt's eyes and when they finally stopped Kurt fell to his husband's side.

Blaine kept staring though, the feel of Kurt's breath hitting his sweaty face and listening to the bursts of air leaving Kurt's lungs. When Kurt finally opened his eyes, there was laughter in them again. They began to giggle both speechless as they basked in their beautiful afterglow. As they quietened down Blaine pushed Kurt's bangs out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. "It's morning!" Kurt cried out, staring out towards the window and the sun now shinning through, he attempted to sit up but his boneless body refused to cooperate. Blaine glanced to the alarm and noticed it had fallen over and the batteries scattered across the bedroom floor. Signalling this to Kurt he said playfully "I didn't realise we were so enthusiastic." Kurt laughed at this and snuggled into Blaine's neck kissing the salty skin there.

"I love you." Blaine whispered simply, linking their fingers together and pulling him into his arms again. "mmm... I love you too, honey" Kurt returned. They knew that work will wait for them today, that the routines can be held back a little longer because today was their day to be in bed, and both knew this was the beginning of many moments of spontaneity.


End file.
